Myxed
by Randomgirl33
Summary: What would you do if your family had a secret that basically no one in the immediate household knew? What would you do if it caused your life to change for ever? It certainly did for Trynea when her grandmother decided that it's for her best. {Rated T for more future peices.}
1. Prolouge

If your family had a secret that no one in your family for two generations knew. - and for those of you who don't know two generations is you and your siblings who is the _second _generation thus your parents being the first. - Because of this my life changed but no one else's did. For I ended up alone. No one but _her_ to give me singular comfort. But that's alright, I'm something amazing. Sweet and fluffy with evil from the pasts. I'm truly remarkable for my rareness.

For I am…Myxed

Okay I'm sure you're confused or maybe lost so I'll start from the beginning and to be completely honest I wouldn't be surprised if this sounds or feels like one of those cliche stories to you. It started out a totally normal day for me - Waking up, doing my morning routine, pissing off my teachers, hanging with friends then finally heading home. P.E. is my last class at school so I'm usually in my gym clothes; Black Shorts, Purple tank-top, a fuchsia graphic tee, and red converse… and soaking wet. It started pouring down midway for me. "Dear lord hon, You're soaking!" "News flash dad, I know." "Sorry. Trying to help." "Get me a towel then." "Alright." The man that groaned as he walked off was [Clearly] my dad - John Wisteria.

Weird last name, I know. He changed his name to that after he turned 19 and proceeded to move out of my grandmother's home - Not like Wisteria is any better than Mykua. Farina Mykua is my grandmother we'll get more into her later. - then he got married to my mum. Her name was Atria Syria before she married dad thus becoming Atria Wisteria and After a couple years and so forth we come to 4 children and Expecting. Charity, Me, the twins Kani & Avril, and the "Expecting" is at 7 months ready and hopefully a boy my parents say. Currently everyone in our house is a Wisteria…

Except for me. I took my grandmother's name so I am Trynea Mykua - My Name means Pure Goddess, Why? I don't know, my grandmother chose it. Anyways since you know about my Family now let's continue.

My dad threw down a towel and walked off sitting down in his velvet red reclining chair as mum cleared her throat and even though I couldn't see him I knew he sat down in it because I heard the recognizable screech of the chair reclining. His chair always reminded me of Red Velvet Cake being cut or maybe Red Velvet Cupcakes rising as it baked and the noise would be the scraping of the cake cutter that my dad always some how managed to scrape on the plate. Maybe he likes the noise.

I ruffled my hair with the towel feeling it become wavy as it dried quickly as I walked up the stairs into the sitting room puzzled when I saw the fiery bonnet my grandmother always wore. "What's going on? Why is everyone sitting around Nani?" My mum got up readjusting her floral designed chair as Kani spoke up sweetly and softly. "Family Secret?" "No Hon." Nani replied with a small laugh. "My life is simply deteriorating." "Oh yeah Nani! That's perfect! Totally reassuring!" "My sweet child, you will see that it will change your life forever. For-" "Ha! We we're right!" The twins jumped up excitedly as Nani took off her "_Mum"_ bonnet [As she called it] with a sigh causing my mum to gripe at them.

They then settled down quickly as Nani continued. "-For better or for worse. When my lawyers comes and tells you of it, you will have the choice of accepting or declining for it could be the last you're ever given." "Why are you telling us this Nani?" I asked puzzled be more confused. "For you." F-for _me?!_ I changed my face to make it look like I understood but only what I was supposed to when I really hadn't a clue. To be honest it happened a bit fast for anything to be taken in full.

Afterwards we had fun some tea that dad said was imported from japan and rice crackers that were baked so it was fluffy, sweet and _yummy_ all in all! but it was really just my dad trying to blow off the hidden stress lingering in the air and even so I couldn't help but continuously think about what Nani said. It's that continuous stream of questions that is creates. Why me? What exactly is going to happen? What exactly is the choice? What did she mean exactly by 'For better or for worse.'? What's the point of it? I was forced to be snapped out of space when Nani stood up hugging mum kind of awkwardly from side since hugging from the front was problematic with her belly. "I'd truly love to stay but, I must be going now…"

I stood up walking her down the stairs, "We'll see you later Nani." I looked at her solemnly sadness hidden in my eyes as I hugged her with the twins and then walked upstairs. The second the door shut and walked past her my mum spoke up. "Well that was... Awkward." "Only for you." I pointed out grabbing a bag of 'Party' Chex Mix which in the corner had 'With more rice chips!' in bright bold letters. More rice chips my ass. Then proceeded to walk to my room.

'_So where are we… Or what are we going to do now Trynea?' _Oh great- _now_ my conscience decided to to talk. umm… At least loud enough it had its own voice. '_You know you could be a little nicer Trynea.' _'Honestly? No thanks.' I opened the bag of chex mix putting some into my mouth and changing into a pair of pajamas even though it was only a little past four. I picked up my phone checking to see if I missed anything while I was with my family before hopping into my bed and closing my eyes. Hearing that my grandmother is going to die sometime soon is kinda stressful and honestly adds more onto that pile of family problems.

The reason I say that is because earlier I mentioned I had a sister named Charity and well… She used to be like my best friend when I was four. That same year she disappeared and has been since. Before you say "Well are you sure she disappeared?" Yes she disappear because she's only two years older than me and no Kari and Avril don't really know about her cause they weren't even born yet plus I don't think they would remember anyways they'd be too young to remember if they were around. Sad but theres still hope mum says because she did know how to care for herself quite well...

...And so from there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep finally.


	2. (Pre-Cpt) The first dream

All I saw was a black sky… Falling… I was Falling watching stuff pass. Nothing exactly stood out to me at the current moment but i got the feeling something would… isn't this what they called REM dreams? or maybe it was a nightmare? I wasn't sure cause to be honest I don't normally have dreams.

Everything seemed to finally come to a stop as I sat there floating. Shifting my weight I got moved to standing position and landed lightly standing on what appeared to be nothing but if I stomped my foot a clear-ish light blue object lit up under my foot. I guess you could call it 'Futuristic' but once again I wouldn't know.

"Welcome to ARiA." I turned around quick. "Huh?" "Welcome to ARiA." The melodic voice said again. "This place is called Aria?" I asked turning around again to see a door actually in place of an endless invisible corridor. You could actually see the walls now, in fact you could see everything but the floor and where glass would be for windows. "ARiA is a also seen as Future Sight. We come to other universes by dreams. Would you like to continue moving forward to see what is in store for you?" The voice questioned, persistent see what I want obviously. "Or would you prefer to reminisce on the past." "Umm… You mean My future and past?" "Who else's Future and past would we ask about. You are the only one here at the time." "Well I didn't ask to here." I responded with some attitude to the voice…

It didn't respond.

"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." a small metallic _vrrrr_ sound could be heard and a girl and man was seen. They made me think of some VOCALOIDs called Miku and Len but I guess if this place was currently about me then they made themselves look like that based off my mind.

"That's alright Trynea." The girl's voice was still melodic but a bit robotic too. That too would be understandable. "We understand if you do not wish to be here but you must had been looking for answers if you're here." "So I'll be expecting to be back." "If you continue looking for answers." They said at the same time kind of creepily like those creepy twins in horror movies. The Male robot moved closer to me and I backed up unsure of what he was doing. "No worries Trynea I'm not coming to hurt you."

"Well Yeah! Everything says that before killing the protagonist and then someone comes in and pretty much… _Murders _the robot of enemy and what not." Trying to stay calm as I felt the coldness of the wall come in contact with my back keeping me from moving back anymore unless I slid down and into corner. _they probably think you look like a coward._ I heard my own little voice talk to me. I tried to block it out. _You can't get rid of me Trynea, I am you and You are me. _No you are a piece of my imagination and if I continue to try I can get rid of you. The male robot stood next to the door and turned around looking at me with a slightly melty smile.

I couldn't help it, They look human enough that if it wasn't for the voice you'd think they were! I looked over to the other door to see the girl doing the same but instead of the smile being dreamy it was just a simple friendly smile. "So, Would you like to review your past." She asked. "Or, View things of the future?" He beamed.

"Umm… I guess my future because I remember my past." _You shouldn't have done that. _Countering with Ben. That's new. "Lets go then." I followed the yellow haired robot only to see the room go dark and yet some how we were still visible in such darkness until it was only me. the robot had stopped and seemingly just vanished leaving me to stand in the darkness.

"Let our small story begin…"

"Surprises and storms in the past."

"This is how she went missing"

"Coming to them with a state of urgency"

" 'Til Death due all apart.' Perfect way to hide the truth"

A pair of wings started glowing in teal with a pair of animal ears in the same fiery orange as her hair.

"Mixing or Myxing?"

"This is your family."

"Those who know trapped in a second world."

"Never wishing to leave."

Next to the ears came a ball of fire, above them a witches hat on top of a broomstick and as for the wings some water and a cross with strings, the cross had the word _master_ written on it in big bold letters.

"The oldest was the first to follow, did you know?"

"Ice is the strongest for her."

"You two are one and the same."

This thing was honestly making my mad starting to sound a little like gibberish. thing appearing again each time they were a different color and seemed to appear in a pattern - One on each side so like the Fox ears appeared then the wings, then the fire next to the fox ear and the water next to the wings. - A flower appeared, then some ice, then a skull, then a leaf with the word "Life" On it in a really pretty print.

"Danger is coming from this."

"So be careful."

"And stay by _their _sides."

Some meshed gears appeared followed by a small sign that I was guessing meant wind.

"Be quick little one."

"For they won't stop till you four are gone."

"For you are…"

The voice became 3 voices and around me lit up millions of symbols allowing me to see the room was cylindrical. If you looked closely you could see the symbols altogether made a gold ribbon choker with a pendant which was a rainbow glowing jewel held in place by the gold case on it. I wasn't sure if the gold case was a locket or not.

"Trynea Myuka you are… Myxed"


	3. (Cpt1) The first change (Not done)

I awoke with a jolt falling out of bed and getting the sun in my eyes. What day was it again? It obviously pretty late so there was either late start, no school or Saturday. Sitting up I crawled out of my bedroom kind of dragging my legs wrapped in a blanket along since they didn't want to work. "Morning Trynea." I heard my mother say a bit harshly followed by the slurping of coffee.

I staggered while walking kinda like I had out of my room making it so as soon as she set down her mug stole the coffee taking a big drink making me able to easily yet quickly stand up, handing her the mug back.

"Morning Mom."

"I'm going to make french toast soon also grandma's coming back over."

"Okay… Also what day is it?"

I quickly asked and she gave me a funny look but brushed it off to 'Oh she's still asleep.' then replied. "Saturday of course." "Kay." I know I might be rushing things here but I couldn't help it. Getting to see my most favorite person in the whole world twice? I'm okay with this.

I walked back out into my bathroom taking a shower with my music blaring. My favorite songs in the morning range from Paramore's 'Careful', 'Still into you', 'when it rains', and 'Ain't it fun' to Demi Lovato's 'What to do', 'Me myself and Time', and 'Everytime you lie' so I generally spend 21 to 23 minutes in the shower or bathroom when I can to just enjoy my music but because of my grandmother coming over again I only spent 8 instead.

After going back into my room I got dressed in a pair of Capri's that faded from black to a light purple having little military pant like pockets near the end of the carpi legs, a simple white bra, white button-up, and a silver vest.

For the toppers (feet to head) my red converse, a couple of rainbow chained charm bracelets, and two simple necklaces - One being a half Best friends necklace as of which I had both halves cause to be honest it was too cute to give someone the other half and the other being a necklace from a cosplay my friend had. It was egg shaped, part of it being silver with the other half being a pink gem in the middle. I believe the cosplay was a character named Madoka Kaname or something like that.

I walked back out to see my two little sisters slug out of there room almost unwillingly but still and surely. "Morning you two" I said a bit snarkily plus a bit quiet so I didn't wake up our dad. I assume they said 'morning' when all I heard was "Meeearrhhn." which caused me to cover my mouth so I didn't burst out and fall over laughing which would make them mad since it was this early.

**This chapter isn't done yet but thanks for reading!**


End file.
